User talk:Kawaii ffxi
STOP REFORMATTING EVERYTHING, JESUS. Wa- 02:42, 21 October 2008 (UTC) I did, that's where I got the template from, was from the majority of the other quests. And no yours is not easier to read. Learn to wiki, and don't deface my front page, thats what the discussion section is for. Wa- 04:13, 21 October 2008 (UTC) Why do you have to change every article that has not your format? Is something wrong with you?? IvanCorp 22:05, 26 October 2008 (UTC) IvanCorp, by giving all the pages a uniform appearance it creates a more cohesive feel. It makes the site appear more professional as well as stopping unnecessary mental "jolts" that are created by jumping to different templates. Setting up uniform templates now, will in the long run, help make it easier for others to help out later on because they will not be using 15 different looking formats for all the different types of pages. It is not in an attempt to anger anyone, but to help out current and future wikians. Nor am I saying mine is better, it is just something that can be easily cut and pasted and applied to all page types; with minor modifications to account for the different types of information that is pertinent. Kawaii ffxi 23:19, 26 October 2008 (UTC) Yes you are saying yours is better, by forcefully changing all the pages to your format, when so far, no one else has liked it. Wa- 00:08, 27 October 2008 (UTC) Wa- is right. You should speak to the other editors befor you just set a new format standard. And stop changing the other articles before this is done. IvanCorp 07:50, 27 October 2008 (UTC) IvanCorp, if anyone had bothered to attempt a civil discussion I would have. Per Wiki code I will not respond to anyone who is unwilling to talk civilly. I agree Kawaii, that the pages need a uniform look, however I think we all need to agree what that uniform look should be. If we cannot work as a group and agree on this, then this wiki is going to be a mess. Btw, anyone know where the admin is? Did he/she create the wiki and then just bail? Edyensid 16:56, 27 October 2008 (UTC) I completely agree on both counts Edyensid. I also completely understand why people would be upset at me, but like I mentioned earlier, the only attempts at "conversation" towards me have been hostile up until now. I'm more than willing to hold a discussion, but not on a page that is an obvious flame attempt. We don't need the juvenile antics, they just detract from the site and community, and make all of us look immature. I suggest someone start a new page to begin a fresh discussion, and I also suggest we take no notice of those who do not make an attempt to participate constructively. I'd also like it understood I never said I disagreed with the points some other editors have made, I just did not acknowledge them due to their uncivil behavior. Sorry for any misunderstanding. Kawaii ffxi 22:35, 27 October 2008 (UTC) I didn't start uncivilly, but my threshold for unmitigated annoyance is low. Regardless, that was hardly a flame so much as being appalled by your actions, and the taking it upon yourself to decide that everyone has to use these templates, without even making a proposal. Especially in that you kept making templates when people already started to speak up. Also, just because you don't like the way someone says something doesn't mean you should ignore it, that's not how life works. Wa- 03:15, 28 October 2008 (UTC) Annoyance gives no one the right to begin yelling at someone else; that is how life works. And how does "STOP REFORMATTING EVERYTHING, JESUS" in any way come across as civil? That coming from a total stranger would not make anyone stop their actions, and in fact would most likely just spur them on even more. I admit my first response to you was not as calm as it should have been, but I did not curse you out or call you names. Nor did I take proprietorship of the entire site, like your second post on this page did. After that, all your other comments confirmed to me that you were beyond reasoning with, and any response I made would be met with hostility and not with logic or civility. You consistently attacked me personally, and while you do have valid points, I had no reason to believe my opinion or ideas would be considered in a constructive format, let alone not mocked. Also, I have every right to ignore someone who is being rude. Shouting profanity and insults does not mean people have to listen to you. Wa-, please know that this is the only response you will get from me if you can not talk like a decent person. You have inputted an amazing amount of data, and I am sure all the other editors, my self included are very appreciative of your efforts. But inputting data does not mean you have the right to treat people as you did. Kawaii ffxi 04:33, 28 October 2008 (UTC) Perhaps not, but realize, that when I posted that, to my eyes, all I saw was a new person coming in with little wiki experience deciding to reformat everything to their own ideals of what the wiki should look like, without so much of a hint of discussing a standardization first. And having dealt with as many nooblets as I have online, it generally works best to yell at them until they run away crying to their favorite corner and never come back, otherwise they'll never get the picture. Perhaps you're not the nooblet you seemed to be, and my actions, subsequently, seemed extreme. But currently, you seem more willing to talk than to just do, and I'm all for figuring out some kind of common ground between stylization. So long as there's an End NPC included in the header, I'm fine with content for the most part. Though seriously, you only need to list the requirements once..don't put them at the end of the walkthrough, too. Also I wouldn't recommend listing the "can be traded/bought from other players" line, I mean, you can do that with anything, it doesn't need to tell you that. Wa- 06:17, 28 October 2008 (UTC) Please remove the current vote page and replace it with one more tastefully written so we can move the discussion there. Kawaii ffxi 12:21, 29 October 2008 (UTC) Kawaii ffxi, thank you so much for all the nice things you said about my nominated template! As the creator of it, I feel so proud and flattered! MissElle 12:29, 31 October 2008 (UTC) Well it's true. ^^ Kawaii ffxi 20:54, 1 November 2008 (UTC)